Project: Absalom
by Blind Zen Archer
Summary: AU: There are worse people than Chronos to have control of a Guyver...
1. Genesis

The Project 

_The Following is a set of reports from Project Absalom, all of which have been classified as "Black". No public records of this project will ever be released, and the first opportunity to declassify to "Secret" levels will be in 2043, as dictated by USC 28342 (Official Secrets Act)._

__

__

__Genesis:

The Abasalom project technically began in 1989, but from two very different angles. 

The first angle started in Guatemala. Using intelligence from a pair of deep cover operatives with Chronos Corp, a multinational concern which had been using various clandestine operations to advance its own agenda, we found the location of a new dig for NHI (Non-Human Intelligence) artifacts in South America. The team that Chronos had sent wasn't terribly well equipped to repel an attack by the unit we sent down, and our own scientists were able to recover four objects which Chronos internal documents refered to as "Guyver Units". We assembled a team of our top NHI-tech researchers to being comparing these devices to Chronos documents, and to explore their capabilities and systems, in hopes of eventually learning to replicate them. 

Attached photo Abasalom-02s3: 4 "Guyver" units placed in special carrying cases. 

The second began in Ohio of all places, at the Wright Patterson AFB labs. A joint US Army/Airforce team was looking at ways to aid soliders with the massive amount of information influx on the modern battlefield, due to advancing equipment and weapons. The longer the project went on, however, the only solutions began to be direct neural interfaces which process the information beneath the concious level, presenting occasional decision trees to the user based on desired outcomes. However, the project was due to be scrapped, owing to the extreme expense of the units and subprocessors that would be required for 1 prototype, let alone a mass production of the system. (Not to mention the ethical complaints being raised about dropping systems into some poor bastard's head when we had no idea how he would react to them.) 

That's where our department stepped in. We offered the Wright-Pat team the option to continue their research in our facility, with the added incentive of offering them a practical solution to the neural interface systems which had been so difficult to develop: The Guyver units. 

Attached photo Absalom-223x1: Pre-deployment "Guyver Unit", closeup on control metal sphere. 

While (to this point), we're not totally able to replicate them, we did learn that the "control metal" which manages much of the Guyver's functions was, to a point, programmable. It seemed to be the perfect way to incorporate the WP research along with a practical control method against rouge units. All we had to do was insert certain directives against attacking our own officers, lab technicians, and the like. 

By 1992, the WP team had settled into our facilities admirably, and had provided several key breakthroughs on what at the time was simply referred to as the "Guyver Project" in-house. The most important of these being a method of information coded laser pulses which the control metal would respond to and accept as instructions. One member of the WP team, Dr. Bobula-Diall, believes that this might be how the NHIs who created the design programmed the units initially. So, once the preliminary programming had been completed, we needed a test subject. 


	2. Oh, That I Had Died For Thee

Oh, that I had died for Thee:

Given the nature of our agency, none of what we were doing could be allowed to leak, should something occur. Therefore we couldn't use the usual method of accepting a volunteer, nor could we trust to recruit someone out of the usual military branches. Families are damned inconvenient, sometimes. 

So, we had to find someone without a family. We set our search criteria as follows: 

Male 

Good Physical Health and Condition 

19-24 Years of Age 

No Family Ties 

No Close Friends or Acquaintances 

High Intelligence 

We checked through schools, police records, foster agencies, and the like. Finally, we found this man: Michael Thompson. 

Absalom picture 23244: Thompson mugshots, profile and full. 

A now unemployed student turned computer programmer, Thompson had no close friends, his family had died in an automobile accident three years before, and he practiced some martial arts to keep himself in shape. We deployed an extraction unit immediately upon settling on him. To our surprise, the team actually had a bit of difficulty in acquiring him, owing mostly to his resourcefulness, which pleased us even more. 

Once we had obtained Mr. Thompson, we moved into high gear, as it were. Based on reported capabilities of these Guyver Units from the Chronos files, we placed our subject, sedated, into a titanium room, 13x15x12, reinforced with level 02 energy shielding. Once there, a small hatch at the rooftop was opened, and the first of our "programmed" Guyver units was lowered in on waldos and left at the center of the room. High speed cameras placed in the ceiling of the room were activated to log the activity, and we waited. It didn't take too long. 

Our subject awoke about 34 seconds after the ceiling hatch closed. He immediately moved to examine the Guvyer unit, and at 48 seconds, placed his hand on the control metal. That's when things got interesting. The unit deployed a series of biomechanical tendrils which pulled the subject's face into its control metal. From there, the tendrils began to wrap his body and deploy levels of organic armor plating. In under 20 seconds, his entire body had been covered, and the unit had actually absorbed itself into his flesh. From there, we watched, quite fascinated, as the final form of the armor solidified into place, with the control metal appearing at his forehead. The full Guyver armor had deployed successfully, and it was time to see if the other half of our experiment was successful. 

Meanwhile, our subject was not idle. Four bladed weapons, apparently extruded from some combination of the armor and the subject's natural bone material, extended. The longer blades went forward from the midforearm area, with smaller ones extending from just above the elbow. Our subject attempted to use these in various combinations to break out of the room, but was unsuccessful until we chose to lower the field and open the door, bringing him face to face with one of our researchers, Dr. MacIntyre. The subject stopped cold and came to attention, retracting his weapons. The subsequent order to de-armor was also followed, with the entire Guyver apparatus apparently subsuming into his body, the majority compressing within his stomach cavity. The only external sign that our subject was anything out of the ordinary were two tumors at the base of his neck, apparently where the armor extrudes itself from. 

Absalom photo 45324: Tumors at rear base of subject's neck, 24 hours after "Guyver Process" 

Our experiment had succeeded. We not only had activated one of the Guyvers, but it was now ours to control. Needless to say, the possibilities were breathtaking, and a testing regimen was planned to see just what he was capable of. 


End file.
